Yaoi Gakuen
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Kaito Shion adalah pemuda yang baru masuk ke sekolah Voca High school putra, tanpa mengetahui bahwa nama lain sekolah itu adalah… YAOI GAKUEN! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ditambah lagi ketua Osis yang ditakutkan itu tertarik dengan Kaito karena akan sesuatu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Review and Read please? Ch 3 : Good night (Lemon included!) YAOI!
1. Ch 1 : First in school is make Shock!

Chalice : KYA~ KYAAA~ ini fic pertama chalice bergenre Shounen-ai disini X3 Akhirnya chalice berhasil membuat Gaku x Kai~ KYAAAAA~~ *guling-guling bahagia*

Yuna : *sweatdropped* Baka Creator…

Chalice: Oh ya, ini inspirasi dari buatan Draga7-chan, hehehe… cuman beda kok alurnya walau cuman ada 1 yang sama~ Konflik Gakupo Su- *ngebekepmulut sendiri*, walau latarnya sekolah cuman sekolahnya sekolah khusus cowo X3 dan akhirnya tuh sekolah rata-rata yaoi (kalau tulis Shounen-ai rasanya agak risih) karena cowo semua disana~ jadi maaf kalau ambil inspirasi sedikit *bow*, Yeeiiiy~ Yaoiish~ #digantung Vocaloid Chara Boys. HEI! LEPASKAN AKUUU! *panic*

All Chara boys : *pura-pura kaga denger*

Yuna Yuri : *sweatdropped*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan Milik CHALICE, tapi Yamaha dan Crypton Future media, kalau ada, Chalice bakalan ngebuat Gakupo dan Kaito sebagai pasangan setiap lagunya~! #dibunuh

Warning : Yaoi, Rated-T atau mungkin seiringnya waktu jadi M (soalnya rencananya mau buat fic Lemon #digampar keluarga), Lebay, Aneh, Abal, Ajaib super gaje #eh?, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, OOC?, Romance?, Dll, etc, Dsb, Dst, Ds- #digantung Reader.

Pairing : Gakupo x Kaito (main), Rinto x Len, Luki x Mikuo, ETC #ditendang.

**Summary : Kaito Shion adalah pemuda yang baru masuk ke sekolah Voca High school putra, tanpa mengetahui bahwa nama lain sekolah itu adalah… YAOI GAKUEN?! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ditambah lagi ketua Osis yang ditakutkan itu tertarik dengan Kaito karena akan sesuatu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Review and Read please~ **

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Di Sebuah Kota, terdapat Sekolah yang sangat mewah, sekolah itu putra dan putrinya dipisah, jadi nama sekolah itu adalah Voca high School putra dan High School putri, walau sekolah itu mewah, terkenal dan kualitasnya yang bagus, biaya sekolahnya tidak memberatkan, baik orang kaya sampai termiskin dapat sekolah disana._

_Banyak yang masuk kesekolah itu…_

_Tanpa ada yang mengetahui… Rahasia aneh sekolah itu sampai mereka masuk ke sekolah itu…_

* * *

**Ch 1 : First in school is very make Shock!**

* * *

Lelaki bersurai biru berada di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah yang cukup megah.

"Uwaaaah~ Sekolah ini megah sekali~" ucapnya "Walau sekolah khusus cowo, tetapi sekolah ini berada di atas standard!" lanjutnya dengan wajah senang.

Pemuda itu bernama Kaito Shion, dia seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang baru di terima masuk ke sekolah SMA ternama bernama VocaHigh School Boys, walau ia di terima karena nilainya pas-passan dengan standard KKM, pemuda yang memiliki wajah diatas keimutan para wanita, kaga percaya? Ya udah tamat #plak.

"Ah, apakah kau murid baru itu?" Tanya seseorang berambut pink bertanya kepada Kaito

"Ah, iya, salam kenal" ucap Kaito dengan sopan dan memberi salam.

"Salam kenal, namaku Luki Megurine, seorang Seketaris Osis,"salam Luki dengan senyuman

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Aula untuk mendengar sambutan Ketua osis" ucapnya sambil memberi gesture ke Kaito untuk mengikutinya.

Kaito mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Luki.

Kaito menatap sekeliling, yap, Sekolah itu sangat besar dan mewah.

Selama perjalanan Luki terus berbicara dengan Kaito.

"Kaito, Sebelum kau masuk ke sekolah ini, apakah kau sudah mendengar nama lain sekolah ini yang di panggil beberapa penduduk?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ada apa? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kaito dengan kebingungan.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, nama lain sekolah ini memang kaga banyak yang tahu sih" ucap Luki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"?" Kaito hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

Kaito terus berjalan dan melihat jendela yang memperlihatkan halaman belakang, Kaito melihat 2 pemuda berambut Honey-blonde sedang… _KISSU!_

2 Lelaki itu memiliki rambut yang senada cuman bedanya, yang satu diikat ponytail dan yang satunya lagi di gerai dan di jepit poninya dengan jepitan sehingga membuat lelaki itu kelihatan feminim

Kaito menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga dan wajah memerah, apalagi mendengar suara lelaki honey-blonde diikat pony-tail yang mendesah akibat ciumannya dengan yang satunya lagi yang memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Umm…. Lu, Luki-san… Mereka…" panggil Kaito sambil menunjukkan 2 pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah.

Luki membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar Kaito memanggilnya dan ia berjalan kearah Kaito dan segera melihat apa yang di tuju Kaito.

"Astaga… mereka ini… padahal sebentar lagi musti kumpul di aula, dasar…" ucap Luki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya petanda ia frustasi "Apakah si Rinto kaga bisa sabaran ya?" gumamnya kesal dan entah dari mana dan bagaimana Luki sudah memegang sebuah Tuna besar dan melemparnya ke lelaki honeyblonde yang kelihatan feminim itu.

**DUAK!**

"Auch! Luki! Bisakah kau kaga mengganggu Morning Kissku dengan Len?!" bentak lelaki itu kesal sambil melepaskan pautan bibirnya dengan yang satunya lagi sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat benturan tuna besar itu.

"Diam, Kau itu Wakil Osis, bisa-bisa kau terlambat ke aula, BaKagahime, dan aku yakin lama-lama kau akan menjerumus ke acara Lemonmu, _BAKA_!" umpat Luki kesal.

"Huh!" Lelaki bernama Rinto itu terlihat kesal dan mengambil tas orennya yang berada di tanah.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan di rumahku"ucap Rinto sambil mencium kening pemuda Honey-blonde pony tail itu dengan senyuman lembut.

Pemuda yang di cium keningnya itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan wajah yang sangat merah.

Rinto berjalan dan membuka kaca jendela lalu meloncat masuk, terlihat pemuda pony-tail itu segera mengambil tasnya yang berada di tanah dan masuk seperti Rinto dengan cara masuk lewat jendela.

"Kau menggangguku, Luki. Akan kubalas kau kalau bersama Mikuo" ucapnya dengan death glare sambil menggegam tangan pemuda pony-tail itu.

"_What ever_" jawab Luki sambil memutarkan bola mata dengan malas

Kaito hanya diam saja sambil mencerna apa yang di bicarakan Luki dan Rinto.

Pemuda Pony-tail itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kaito.

"Salam kenal, namaku Len Kagamine, kau anak baru ya?" sapa dengan manis.

"Ah, iya, namaku Kaito Shion, Salam kenal" ucap Kaito memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, Kita berteman ya~" ucap Len dengan wajah cerah.

Kaito mengangguk dengan senyuman ditambah lagi ia mendapatkan teman pertama saat masuk sekolah hari pertama.

Tanpa Kaito sadari bahwa sejak Len memperkenalkan dirinya ke Kaito, Rinto sudah memberikan Kaito _Death glare_ mematikannya sedangkan Luki hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan sikap possessive Rinto ke Len.

'*sigh* dasar…' batinnya.

**=Yaoi Gakuen=**

Saat sudah di depan pintu yang besar dan mewah Rinto Dan Luki segera berpamitan.

"Ini pintu masuk kedalam Aula, sudah ya, kami musti ke atas panggung karena kami Osis," ucap Luki dengan senyuman dan pergi dari sana.

"Hei, kau, jangan apa-apakan Len atau kau akan** mati** di tanganku" ucap Rinto possessive dan pergi mengikutin Luki.

Kaito hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bingung apa yang di maksud Rinto.

"*sigh* Dasar Rinto, dia kenapa protective banget sih" gumam Len kesal.

"Umm… Len… apa yang dimaksudnya? Dan waktu aku melihatmu lewat jendela kau berciuman dengan lelaki itu…" ucap Kaito terputus karena blushing mengingat apa yang ia lihat.

Len yang mendengarnya hanya memerahkan wajahnya.

"Ka, Ka, KAU MELIHATNYA?!" pekik Len dengan wajah sangat memerah.

Kaito mengangguk yang membuat Len semakin membelalakkan matanya.

Len langsung pundung di tempat.

"Baka Rinto… Padahal aku sudah bilang jangan di halaman belakang walau jarang ada yang lewat atau lihat… _Baka… Baka Rinto_…" umpatnya dengan aura gelap.

"Um… Len-kun?" Tanya Kaito bingung dengan tindakan Len.

"Yosh! Ntar aku akan memarahinnya! Ayo, Kaito-kun! Kita ke aula! Aku yakin sudah mulai, kita sudah terlambat ini!" ucap Len dan menarik Kaito masuk.

'Memangnya gara-gara siapa kita agak terlambat?' batin Kaito sweatdropped.

**CKLEK!**

Len dan Kaito masuk dan duduk di sebelah lelaki berambut Teal.

"Hei, Mikuo-kun" sapa Len kepada lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang di panggil Mikuo itu menoleh kearah Len.

"Ah, Lenny, Pagi" sapanya dengan senyuman lalu ia melihat Kaito "Siapa yang di sampingmu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Dia Kaito Shion, murid baru, Mikuo-kun" ucap Len sambil nunjuk Kaito.

"Oh, salam kenal, namaku Mikuo Hatsune" ucap Mikuo memperkenalkan diri.

Kaito segera duduk dan posisinya berada di samping kiri Mikuo sedangkan Len duduk di kanan Mikuo.

Mereka segera melihat kearah panggung dan melihat seseorang pria yang kelihatannya kepala sekolah.

"Dia kepala Sekolah, tidak ada yang tahu namanya siapa, tetapi di panggil semua orang adalah "Master", apa kau mengerti Kaito?" Tanya Mikuo seperti ia mengerti apa pikiran Kaito ketika melihat pria itu.

Kaito mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah kepala sekolah yang di kenal sebagai 'master' selesai bicara, giliran seseorang entah ia pria atau wanita, rambutnya panjang sampai diikat ala samurai, bersurai ungu, beriris Violet tajam.

"Umm… Dia…" ucap Kaito menunjuk lelaki itu.

"Em? Oh, Gakupo-sempai, Ketua Osis, semua murid disini sangat takut kepada Gakupo-sempai~ Rumornya dia sewaktu jadi murid baru disini saat kelas 1 dia pernah berantem dengan kakak kelas 3 dan memenangkannya, ia juga pernah melawan Yakuza dan geng, dan menang melawan mereka, apalagi ia ahli dalam kendo, sehingga banyak yang takut kepadanya" terang Mikuo sambil bergaya berpikir.

"Jadi kau musti berhati-hati misalnya kau tanpa sengaja mencari gara-gara dengannya, itu namanya menggali kuburan sendiri, ingat itu" ucap Len memperingatin.

"Ah, Selain itu, Kaito-kun, kau kalau mau berteman dengan Len jangan terlalu sangat dekat atau bisa membuat Rinto cemburu~ kau juga sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri dari Rinto, soalnya ia Ahli dalam bela diri apa pun, banyak siswa disini mengincar Len cuman kaga ada yang berani karena Rinto~ walau wajahnya itu sama Shotanya seperti Len, dan lebih feminim wajahnya karena di jepit rambutnya, tetap aja ia mengerikan~" ucap Mikuo memberi peringatan.

"Aku kaga Shota, BakaKuo!" Bentak Len sambil memukul kepala Mikuo

Kaito hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Mikuo.

"Tu, Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya banyak siswa yang mengincar Len? Kan sesama cowo!" pekik Kaito.

"Ah, kau kaga tahu nama lain sekolah ini ya?" Tanya Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Memang sangat kaga terkenal sih nama lainnya, tapi berbahaya juga kalau kau tidak tahu apa saja apalagi lelaki manis seperti mu" ucap Mikuo sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya.

"Hei, Hei! Cepat beritahu aku, memangnya nama lain sekolah ini apa?" Tanya Kaito bingung.

Mikuo dan Len menatap Kaito sebentar lalu mendesah pasrah,

"Nama lain Sekolah ini adalah_… Yaoi Gakuen_" ucap Mikuo setelah jeda sebentar.

"!" Spontan saja Kaito Shock mendengarnya

'Yaoi? Se, Sekolah…. AAAPAAAA?!' batin Kaito syok.

"Lihat, dia syoknya sama denganku dulu~" ucap Len dengan wajah senang,

"Ja, Jadi Sekolah ini Su, Surga untuk para… Gay?" Tanya Kaito dengan suara melemah.

"Bisa juga dibilang demikian, walau begitu masih ada beberapa yang Straight kok, sebenarnya orang-orang Straight masuk ke sekolah ini entah kenapa jadi pada gay semua, yah walau hanya sebagian besar sih, oh ya, sekolah putri Voca High School juga sama, penuh dengan para wanita penyuka sesama jenis, bisa dibilang nasib sekolah putra dan putri sama~" terang Len dengan senyuman manis.

"Walau begitu, persentase menjadi sukses sangat tinggi, entah kenapa bisa demikian, karena itulah banyak yang masuk sekolah ini tanpa tahu nama lainnya… memang dua nama itu kadang menipu ya" gumam Mikuo dengan wajah pasrah.

"Aku musti pindah sekolah…" gumam Kaito panic.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari sekolah ini sampai lulus, itu peraturannya" ucap Mikuo sambil membuka suatu buku kecil.

Kaito hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya dan langsung mengeluarkan aura suram yang membuat Mikuo dan Len sweatdropped.

"Oh ya," Kaito sadar akan sesuatu dan menoleh kearah Mikuo.

"Ada apa, Kaito? Kau melihatku seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tu, tunggu dulu, aku ingat pas si rambut di jepit itu mengatakan ke Luki '…Akan kubalas kau kalau bersama Mikuo' Jangan-jangan kau … ber, berpacaran dengan rambut pink itu?!" pekik Kaito dengan wajah kaget.

"Rambut di jepit itu Rinto Kagahime, Kaito" ucap Len membetulkan, yah mana kaga kesal kalau pacarnya di bilang rambut di jepit, memangnya di jepit pakai penjepit makanan? #ditendang.

Back To EYD (?)

Mikuo hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan wajah memerah "Itu… ano… err…" Mikuo terlihat terbata-bata cuman Kaito tidak mendengarnya dan sadar akan sesuatu lagi.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang ketua osis sangat di takutkan dan pernah melawan yakuza, sama seperti wakil Osis yang sangat di takutkan itu, kenapa mereka bisa jadi Osis?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ah…" Len akhirnya membuka mulut karena tahu Mikuo sementara kaga akan membukakan mulut karena mengeluarkan aura suram karena ucapannya tidak di dengar.

"Kau tahu sekolah ini banyak murid baik dari kalangan atas sampai bawah kan?" Tanya Len, Kaito mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya Osis itu di pilih dari kepala sekolah bukan dari Voting, yang bisa jadi osis harus memenuhi karteria : Pintar, mempunyai talenta, kekuatan, kaya, dan banyaknya uang yang di sumbangkan ke sekolah ini, itu lah yang menjadikan Osis" ucap Len menerangkan

"Yang menjadi Osis, mereka dapat melalukan sesuatu sesuka hati mereka," lanjut mikuo yang sudah kembali dari kerjaan pundungnya.

"Ja, jadi… sekolah ini jadi kekuasaan para osis?"Tanya Kaito kaget.

"Ya, cuman yang paling berkuasa adalah Ketua osis" ucap Mikuo.

"…" Kaito hanya bisa mengangakan mulut saking syoknya,

"**Yak, Sekian, dan silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian" **ucap Master di mic yang membuat Kaito, Len dan Mikuo sadar.

Tiba-tiba Luki dan Rinto muncul di samping mereka.

"Ayo," ucap Luki dengan senyuman dan Rinto dengan wajah datarnya.

"UWAAAAAH!" pekik Len, Mikuo dan Kaito bersamaan atas kemunculan dua mahluk itu secara tiba-tiba.

**TWITCH!**

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti melihat setan? Apalagi kau Len…" ucap Rinto dengan wajah kesal.

"Fuwaaah…. Mikuo-chan, kau melihatku seperti hantu saja, sangat kejaaaam… padahal aku pacarmu, pacarmu yang manis dan imut iniii!" ucap Luki sambil menutup wajahnya dan menangis, mirip uke yang di tindas #ditendang Luki.

Mikuo hanya salah tingkah dengan sikap Luki yang jadi mirip anak-anak, sedangkan Rinto, Len dan Kaito hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan keadaan di depan mereka.

"Umm… Luki? Jangan menangis, maaf, soalnya kau muncul secara tiba-tiba, maaf" ucap Mikuo meminta maaf kepada Luki.

"Aku kaga akan memaafkanmu…" ucap Luki membuat Mikuo kaget

"Eh? Tu, Tunggu… dulu.. a, a, aku minta maaf…Luki, mohon… maafkan aku.." ucap Mikuo panic dan memandang Luki dengan wajah memelas.

Luki kemudian mengakat tangannya dan memandang Mikuo dengan senyuman yang bagi Mikuo adalah sesuatu yang buruk, SANGAT BURUK!

Luki langsung menggendong Mikuo ala bridal style "Aku akan membuatmu kaga bisa jalan sehari sebagai tanda kau minta maafnya" ucap Luki membuat Mikuo syok.

Luki langsung lari ke suatu tempat tanpa peduli teriakan Mikuo.

"Tu, TUNGGUUU! LEPASKAN AKUU! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" Teriakan Mikuo meleking walau mereka sudah jauh

Rinto dan Len hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Rinto kemudian memandang Len dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ti, TIDAAAK! Hentikan pikiran anehmu dan kotormu, Rin-kun! Aku tidak mau! Hell no!" pekik Len sambil melipat tangannya dan membuang mukanya dengan wajah memerah "Kalau kau berani sedikitpun menyentuhku, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu selama sebulan!" ancamnya.

Rinto hanya menghela nafas pasrah "Baiklah…" ucapnya pelan.

Kaito hanya kebingungan dengan keadaan yang semakin aneh.

"Err.. apa maksud dari Luki-kun yang bilang akan membuat Mikuo kaga bisa jalan selama sehari?" Tanya Kaito dengan wajah polos.

Len menatap Kaito dan wajahnya sangat memerah "Tolong jangan bicarakan itu… kalau Mikuo dengar iya pasti blushing dan langsung mengunci dirinya di dalam gudang olahraga" ucap Len yang dijawab Kaito dengan anggukan walau ia kaga mengerti.

Rinto memandang Kaito kaga percaya "Kau kaga tahu apa-apa? *sigh* walau kau kelihatan polos tapi ternyata kau memang polos… ini bagaikan seekor domba kecil berada di sarang serigala buas" gumam Rinto "Yah… mirip Len sewaktu pertama kali masuk sekolah ini… aaah… mengingat wajah polosnya membuatku senang…" ucap Rinto masuk ke dunia sendiri.

"Umm… Len… Rin, Rinto-kun kenapa?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk Rinto yang wajahnya mengeluarkan semu merah dan seperti seseorang membayangkan sesuatu menyenangkan sampai-sampai membuat Rinto tersenyum.

"Abaikan dia, walau dia mahluk yang datar dan tidak punya perasaan, kadang ia itu err… _pervert_, sudah ayo tinggal saja, biarkan dia di dunia fantasinya, ayo ke kelas, kebetulan kelas kita sama" ucap Len sambil mendorong Kaito membiarkan Rinto masih berdiri dengan diam.

**=Yaoi Gakuen=**

Len dan Kaito berjalan di lorong.

Kaito mendengar sebuah suara di suatu pintu, suara yang… err… mirip desahan apalagi suara itu mirip suara…Mikuo? (**Chalice : KAAAH! Chalice kaga kuat mengetiknyaaa XD *megang pipi yang memerah akibat membayangkan hal aneh* #eh?)**, Dengan penasaran Kaito hendak membuka pintu tersebut cuman sayangnya di tahan Len.

"Jangan ganggu, Kalau tidak Luki akan mengamuk" ucap Len dan mendorong Kaito menjauh.

"Eh? EEEEH?" Kaito hanya semakin kebingungan sambil di dorong Len.

* * *

Len dan Kaito berjalan terus dan berada di persimpangan jalan.

"Heeei! Cepetan Kaitooo! Ntar keburu bell lhooo!" ucap Len yang sudah agak jauh dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur.

Kaito berlari kearah Len walau terus berlari tetap aja dia tidak bisa mengejar Len 'Astaga… dia cepat sekali larinya…' batin Kaito kecapaian.

Len terus melambai-lambai tangannya sambil berlari mundur, entah gimana caranya sampai-sampai kaga bisa jatuh.

Tanpa Len ketahui di belakangnya terdapat lelaki bersurai ungu yang sedang berjalan sehingga menabraknya dan membuat es yang ia pegang jatuh sehingga membuat celananya basah.

**BRAAAK!**

"Kyaaa!" Pekik Len jatuh.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Len hanya menatap siapa yang ia tabrak.

"!" spontan saja ia dan Kaito kaget melihat siapa yang di tabrak.

"Ga, Gakupo-se, Gakupo Sempaai!" pekik Len ketakutan.

"Kau… APAYANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Gakupo kesal.

"Go, Gomenansai…" pinta Len meminta maaf dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau… Kau sudah membasahi celanaku! Dasar murid rendah! Beraninya kau sama ketua Osis!" umpat Gakupo kesal "Walau kau pacar Rinto tapi kau tidak berhak mendorongku seperti itu sampai sampai membuat es ku jatuh" bentaknya lagi.

"Ma, Maaf…" ucap Len dan wajahnya berlinang air mata.

Gakupo tidak menampilkan wajah petanda ingin minta maaf atau apa, ia tetap memandang Len dengan rendah dan kesal.

Gakupo membuka keran yang kebetulan di dekat sana ada wastafel dan mengisi gelasnya dengan air dan menuangkannya ke kepala Len.

**CREESSH!**

"*gasp*" Len hanya membelalakkan matanya, begitu juga Kaito.

"Itu hukumannya untukmu" ucap Gakupo dengan senyuman sinis.

"…" Len hanya diam saja sedangkan air matanya hampir ingin turun.

Kaito yang tidak terima temannya di sakitin akhirnya berjalan di depan Gakupo dan mengambil paksa gelas itu dan mengisi gelas itu dengan air lalu menyiramnya ke Gakupo.

Spontan saja Gakupo, Len dan murid-murid yang berada di sekitar sana kaget dengan perilaku Kaito.

"Kau… walau kau ketua osis! Kau tidak pantas berbicara demikian kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada adik kelas!" umpat Kaito dan terlihat kepalanya ada 4 siku-siku

"Hehehe… Kau berani sekali padaku…" ucap Gakupo dengan senyuman sinis ke Kaito.

"TENTU SAJA! WALAU KAU KETUA OSIS YANG BERKUASA DISINI! AKU TETAP TIDAK TAKUT! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA?!" bentak Kaito membuat semua yang disana diam membatu entah karena keberanian Kaito atau kebodohannya,

"Hahahaha… Kau menarik sekali" ucap Gakupo dan berjalan mendekat ke Kaito.

Gakupo langsung memegang dagu Kaito dan menaikkannya sedikit agar bisa bertatapan dengan Gakupo yang kebetulan lebih tinggi dari Kaito.

"Ma, Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kaito dan ia mempunyai firasat buruk, ralat… sangat buruk.

"Kau sangat menarik, pertama kali aku melihat mahluk sepertimu, Heh…" ucap Gakupo sambil tertawa sinis.

Firasat Kaito semakin memburuk melihat senyuman sinis Gakupo yang kelihatannya penuh arti.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Kaito, Kaito Shion" ucap Kaito agak takut.

"Kaito Shion, mau kah kau berkencan denganku?" Tanya Gakupo to the point yang membuat Len, Kaito, dan manusia yang ada di dekat sana kaget.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?" Dan koor mulai berbunyi di sekolah itu yang diakibatkan dari Gakupo Kamui.

**Ch 1 : First in School is very make Shock! -end-**

* * *

Chalice : Kyaaa~ setelah banyak hambatan membuat ini dan berkat lagu 'If you do do [Cover Kaito]' *promosi* #ditendang. Membuat Chalice bersemangaaat! Apalagi mendengar suara desahannya~~ membuat Chalice nyaris mengetik adegan 'Lemon' Mikuo dan Luki kalau kaga ingat rated X3 #kaganyambung. Yosh! Intinya Review yaa~ semoga adegan Yaoi yang di berikan oleh para Slight Pairing memuaskaaan~ *happy* #dibunuh Len, Rinto, Mikuo dan Luki.

Chalice : Dan... BANZAAAIII! Akun chalice yang manage storiesnya sudah bisa di bukaa! kaga tahu kenapa bisaa XD #ditendang karena curhat,

Yuri : abaikan saja ucapan gaje Chalice =.=''

Yuna : Review yaa~ *lempar bunga hitam (?)*

**Mind To Revew?**


	2. Chapter 2 : My Roomate WHAT!

Chalice : Yosh! Chalice update! Kaga tahu Mood chalice lagi bagus =w=,Fangirling chalice soal Yaoi sedang active =w= #plak. Kyaaaa! Apakah diantara kalian ada ketemu Web Doujin Gakupo x Kaito? Fanficnya aja kaga cukup buat baca,Chalice lagi nyari =w= *pundung* Chalice nyari manga Doujin tuh dua warna di internet cuman kaga ada #ya iyalah! #Yaoi FG Makin parah. KYAAAA! GAKU KAAAAIIII *lope-lope*

Yuna : *nyeret Chalice agar menjauh dari computer mumpung lagi kaga ada orang*

Chalice : Komputer! Komputer! Gakupo… Kaitoooooo~~~! *Nangis sambil gampai-gampai cuman gagal* Kalau gitu…. Illia! Buka Youtube, Gakupo X Kaito versi MMD dan cari yang menarik atau apa lah yang penting Yaoi!

Illia : *ditahan Yuri yang takut adiknya jadi Fujoshi* Perintah Chalice harus ku turutin! *ngeluarin Elia, Selia, Elliot dan Éclair*

Yuri : Reeen! Ryeee! Yuto! Sou! Kou! Bantuin Nii-san QAQ

#terjadilah perang besar antara Chalice VS Kurogane Siblings (Min Illia)

#abaikan.

Disclaimer : Vocalooooiiid bukan milik Chaliceee DX Kalau milik Chalice, Chalice bakalan ngebuat MMD Gakupo Kaito yang lebih ekstrim! #Ditendang.

Warning : Yaoi, GaJe, Aneh, Romance?, Err… Semoga aja kaga naik ratednya dengan seiringnya waktu *berdoa* Semoga aja atau chalice bakalan di hukum kalau buat Lemon… #plak, TYPO maybe?, EYD salah mengeja, OOC-ness, ETC.

Note : Bagi yang bukan Fujoshi atau Fudanshi harap secepatnya evakuasi, Karena ada kemungkinan anda bisa menjadi Fujoshi/Fudanshi mendadak tanpa sengaja karena ngebaca fanfic Shounen-ai XD, dan chalice kaga bakal tanggung jawab jika itu terjadi :3 (Yah kaga masalah juga nambah teman Fujoshi #ditendang) #digampar.

Pairing : Gakupo x Kaito (main), Rinto x Len, Luki x Mikuo,ETC.

* * *

**Ch 2 : My Roomate is…WHAT!? **

* * *

**Whisper…Whisper…**

"Benarkah? Ketua Osis menembak murid baru itu?!"

"Benar,"

"Aku yakin ia menggodanya agar bisa mendapatkan Gakupo-sama"

"Benar, sebagai FB (Fans Boy) Gakupo-sama, kita musti menggagalkannya"

"Benar, benar"

Kaito berjalan bersama Len dengan perasaan kaga nyaman.

'Astaga! Kejadian itu di gossipin hanya dalam kurun waktu 10 menit?! Sudah menyebar luas pula…' batin Kaito panic.

**PROK!**

Kaito merasa ada yang menepuk punggungnya, ia segera menoleh kearah Len yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah, abaikan saja mereka yang menggosipinmu" hibur Len kepada Kaito.

Kaito tersentuh akan kebaikan hati Len yang mau menghiburnya.

'Len…' batinnya tersentuh.

"Cuman… Saya juga kaget… Ketua Osis menembakmu? Ini musti dimasukin ke papan pengumuman sekolah atau surat kabar sekolah! " ucapan Len membuat Kaito nangis dalam hati

"Len… kau menghiburku atau menghinaku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Dua-duanya~" jawab Len dengan enteng sambil mengakat 2 jarinya yang seperti mau _peace_

Kaito hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu, kalau sebenarnya banyak yang suka ketua osis" ucapan Len membuat Kaito kaget.

"Benarkah? Bukannya katanya dia menakutkan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Yap, karena menakutkan banyak yang takut, walau takut mereka tetap suka dengan Gakupo-sempai" ucap Len.

Kaito hanya sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, aku penasaran kau nanti di asrama sekamar dengan siapa" ucap Len dengan wajah penasaran.

"Memangnya tinggal di asrama ya?" Tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kau tahu kan, kita kan tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah atau pergi melewati gerbang, kecuali hari minggu di mana kita bisa pergi melewati gerbang, karena itu ada asrama disini" jelas Len.

"Oh… ketat sekali dan dijaga sekali" ucap Kaito.

"Iya, supaya murid-muridnya tidak pada kabur dan bolos sekolah~ dan keluar" ucap Len dengan wajah smug.

"Oh.." jawab Kaito dengan sweatdropped

* * *

-Class 2-3-

"Kita sekelas lho, Kaito~" ucap Len sambil duduk "Ayo duduk sini~" ucap Len menyuruh duduk di sampingnya.

Kaito yang hendak duduk di samping Len tiba-tiba ada yang narik kerah belakangnya sehingga membuatnya mundur.

"Tempat itu milikku" ucap Rinto yang menarik kerah belakang Kaito dan menaruhnya (?) di belakangnya,

"Lho, Rin-kun, bukannya kelasmu di sebelah?" Tanya Len bingung.

Rinto langsung duduk dan tangannya di lipat, kakinya taruh di atas meja,

"Bisa diatur, aku akan mengubahnya sedikit dan membuatku masuk ke kelas ini" ucap Rinto.

"Kenapa kau possessive sekali, Rin-kun! Dan jangan pakai kekuasaan mu sebagai Osis dan juga orang kaya, Rin-kun!" umpat Len kesal.

"Apa?! Coba kau bayangkan! Kau itu imut! Banyak serigala mengincarmu disini! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada, bakalan banyak cowo yang akan memakanmu?! Terpaksa aku menggunakan kekuasaan ku dan kekuatanku untuk melindunginmu!" pekik Rinto yang sudah out of character saking takutnya 'uke'nya ada yang ambil.

**PLETAK!**

Kepala Rinto di timpuk pisang sama Len saking malunya.

"BAKAGAHIMEEEEE! HENTIKAN PIKIRAN _HENTAI_MUUUUU!" pekik Len saking malunya dan terus menimpuk Rinto dengan pisang yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Auch!" pekik Rinto kesakitan akibat timpukan pisang yang sangat banyak.

Kaito hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat aksi di depannya, begitu juga murid-murid yang ada di kelas "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" gumam Kaito melihat siksaan Rinto makin parah, sekarang dia di gampar sama Len yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah sering di begitukan kok" terdengar suara Mikuo di samping Kaito.

Kaito menoleh dan melihat Mikuo digendong sama Luki ala pengantin, wajah Mikuo kelihatan cape

"Kenapa kau di gendong, Mikuo?" Tanya Kaito sweadropped.

"Ah, aku menggendongnya karena kalau dia jalan bakalan kesakitan, hahaha, padahal itu cuman 3 ronde, padahal aku maunya sampai 5 ronde cuman Mikuonya udah menggamparku" ucap Luki dengan tawa dan tatapan menggoda ke Mikuo yang membuat Mikuo memerah dan kesal.

"_Shut up you mouth, Baka!_" pekik Mikuo dan menggampar Luki pakai _negi_

"Hahahaha! Tapi aku mau lagi, Mikuo-chaaan~ rasa mu enak dan nikmaaat~" ucap Luki dengan suara menggoda yang membuat Mikuo kembali memerah dan menggampar Luki untuk ke dua kalinya.

"DIAAAAM! LUKI KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAAAN!" pekik Mikuo dan langsung loncat turun tapi sayangnya baru saja ia berdiri, Mikuo langsung jatuh ala nungging (Chalice: kok rasanya aneh nulis begitu ya.. *blush*)

"Auch!" pekik Mikuo sambil jatuh

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mikuo-san?" Tanya Kaito sambil berusaha membantu Mikuo bangun.

"I, iya… tapi belakangku sakit…" ucap Mikuo dengan suara parau.

"Apa mau kubantu ke uks?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak apa, ini sudah sering terjadi kok, anggap aja penyakit" ucap Mikuo dengan senyuman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BELAKANG SAKIT?! PENYAKIT?! LOLUCON APA ITU?! HAHAHAHA! ENTAH KENAPA AKU SELALU MAU KETAWA MELIHATMU JATUH KAYA GITU! AHAHAHAHAA!" tawa Luki sampai keluar air mata sedikit di matanya saking banyak ketawa.

Wajah Mikuo terlihat memerah akibat kesal dan malu, Mikuo langsung mengeluarkan sebuah negi dan langsung melemparnya ke kepala Luki

"Auch!" pekik Luki.

"MEMANGNYA INI GARA-GARA SIAPA SAMPAI BELAKANGKU SAKIT, BAKA LUKIIIII! KORBAN SEDANG KESAKITAN MALAH DI KETAWAKAN! DASAR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" pekik Mikuo kesal, yap, gimana kaga kesal kalau sebuah uke di 'rape' Seme tapi malah di ketawakan sang seme.

"HAHAHAHA…haha… maaf, maaf, habis kau lucu kalau marah dan jatuh dengan cara begitu, walau aku sering lihat kau suka jatuh begitu setiap kita ritual" ucap Luki yang masih ketawa

'Ritual?' batin Kaito, 'Kenapa semuanya memerah mendengar kata ritual?' batin Kaito melihat murid-murid disana termasuk Len wajahnya memerah, kecuali Rinto yang masih santai duduk dengan kaki diatas meja.

Mikuo hanya menggembungkan pipinya saking kesalnya dan membuang mukanya.

Sikap Mikuo membuat Luki bersemu merah 'Manisnyaaa~~ Rasanya nanti malam aku mau menyusup ke kasurnya dan merapenya!' batin Luki dengan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

Seketika insting uke tertindas Mikuo active dan mengatakan bahwa nanti malam jangan kembali ke asrama apalagi sudah melihat wajah mesum Luki.

"Hei, apa maksudnya ritual?" Tanya Kaito kepada Len.

Spontan saja Len kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kaito.

"Err… Maksudnya Ritual itu adalah…" Len jeda sejenak, antara jujur dan tidak jujur mengenai maksudnya 'ritual', pada akhirnya Rinto langsung memberi penjelasan mengganti kan Len.

"Maksudnya Ritual yang di ucapkan mereka adalah melakukan se—"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Len langsung membekap mulut Rinto dengan wajah memerah.

'Rin-kun, kau kaga mau kan kepolosan Kaito hilang?!' bisik Len kesal.

''Iya'' jawab Rinto datar.

**WHACK!**

"Maksudnya Ritual yang saya maksud tuh, kita melakukan Se—" belum Luki selesai bicara dia udah di timpuk negi sama si Mikuo

W**HACK!**

"BAKAAAA! JELASIN YANG BENER! Dan jangan membuat kepolosan Kaito hilang" gumam Mikuo

"Ehem… Maksudnya Ritual yang saya maksud tuh, kita melakukan doa di malam hari, berdua, ritualnya tuh di atas ranjang, kau mengerti, Kaito-kun?" Tanya Luki kepada Kaito.

Kaito mengangguk berati mengerti.

Spontan saja Rinto, Luki, Mikuo dan Len termasuk murid-murid disana hanya bisa sweatdropped 'Anak ini percaya?!' batin mereka.

Luki melihat jam tangannya "Ah, sebentar lagi bell, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Luki dan langsung pergi.

"Oh ya, Luki itu kakak kelas lho, dia sekelas dengan Gakupo-sempai" terang Len kepada Kaito.

Kaito mengangguk berati mengerti

"Kaito, ayo kita duduk bareng," ajak Mikuo dan mereka duduk di belakang tempat duduk Len dan Rinto.

* * *

**-Di depan asrama-**

"Nah, ini dia asramanyaaa~ " ucap Len riang sambil menunjuk gerbang asrama.

Walau begitu mereka masih ada di didalam perkarangan sekolah, baiklah, bayangkan saja sekolah itu besar, perkarangannya kaga kalah besarnya dan asrama yang ada di perkarangan sekolah sangat besar, besar kan?

"Terimakasih banyak, Len" ucap Kaito.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai 2 nomor 299 " ucap Rinto sambil melihat sebuah berkas setelah mendapatkan Deathglare dari Len yang sepertinya menyuruhnya memberi tahu kamar Kaito dimana.

Kaito mengangguk berati iya dan mengerti.

"Kamarku dan Rinto ada di nomor 294, di lantai 2" ucap Len sambil menunjuk dia dan Rinto.

"Kalau aku dan Luki berada di kamar 295, sebelahan dengan kamar Len dan Rinto" ucap Mikuo kepada Kaito.

"Jadi intinya kita bertiga di lantai 2 kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Iya, karena kelas 2 di lantai 2 dan kelas 3 di lantai 3, sesuai dengan kelasnya, Kai-chan" ucap Len memberi penjelasan.

Kaito mengangguk berati mengerti.

"Baiklah, semoga kau bisa berteman dengan teman sekamarmu, Kai-chan" ucap Len kepada Kaito.

"Dan semoga kau bertahan kepada teman sekamarmu" ucap Rinto dengan wajah seringai menyeramkan.

"?" Kaito, Len dan Mikuo hanya menampilkan wajah bingung mendengar ucapan Rinto.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin mereka.

* * *

'299, 299, 299' batin Kaito mengulangi angka yang ada di pikirannya sambil mencari nomor kamar 299

"Ah, ini dia" ucap Kaito dan membukakan pintu berflat 299

Kaito melihat kamar yang hampir setara dengan kamar apartemen berkualitas tinggi.

Ada dapur yang mewah, 2 kamar tidur dan 3 kamar mandi, 1 kamar mandi di dekat ruang tamu, 2 kamar mandi berada di 2 kamar tidur masing-masing, ruang tamu yang mewah, sofa yang kelihatan empuk dan mahal, TV apalah itu namanya yang pasti tipis tapi besar dan mahal (Soalnya chalice malas cari tahu #dilempar TV)

"Uwaaa~~ empuknyaa!" pekik Kaito sambil duduk sambil loncat di sofa yang empuk itu

'Ngomong-ngomong teman sekamarku kemana ya?' batin Kaito.

Tanpa sadar Kaito mendengar suara orang mandi di kamar mandi dekat ruang tamu.

'Ah, pasti dia ada di dalam kamar mandi itu, nanti setelah dia keluar aku akan memberikan salam' batin Kaito dan kembali bermain duduk sambil loncatnya.

Cklek!

Kaito mendengarkan sebuah suara pintu terbuka, Kaito segera menoleh kearah kamar mandi dekat ruang tamu itu untuk melihat siapa teman sekamarnya.

"A, APA?!" pekik Kaito melihat siapa yang menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Huh? Kau teman sekamarku?" ucap pemuda bersurai ungu , pinggangnya dililitkan pakai handuk mirip laki-laki baru keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat badannya yang kekar dan terlihat kuat, rambutnya basah akibat air, Kaito yang melihat di depannya hanya shock dan memerah malu.

Yang menjadi teman sekamarnya adalah…

GAKUPO KAMUI?!

**Ch 2 : My Roomate is…WHAT!? –end-**

* * *

**Chalice : Maaf kalau Chalice telat Update :3, Tangan Chalice sedang sakit dan Qouta chalice juga habis XDD musti nunggu uang jajan mingguan nih :3#plak!**

**Yuna : *tekan luka Chalice***

**Chalice : Ouch! BAKA YUNAAAA! *ngamuk***

**Yuna : Hahahaha! Baka Creator ngamuk XDD *ngakak***

**Chalice : Ehem… *tenang* Chapter selanjutnya adalah Extra Chapter dengan lokasi di Sekolah putri, dan tokoh utamanya adalah adik kembar Kaito, Kaiko Shion. :3 tentu saja Chapter 3 atau saya sebut Ch 2.5 (karena extra) bukan main story :D dan tentu saja Yuri X3 #plak!**

**Yuri : *cuek* Mind to Review?**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Extra Chapter : Yuri Gakuen

Chalice : Yoo~ ini adalah chapter extra dan fuuullll yuuurrriiii~ Jadi mohon maaf jika fic yang Yaoi begini ada Yurinya (karena itulah chalice masukin ke chapter extra)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice QwQ

Warning : YURI!, GaJe, not main Story, Aneh, TYPO, EYD salah mengeja, dll

Note : Place in the Voca High School Girl!

Character yang ada hubungannya dengan character di Yaoi gakuen: Kaiko Shion (Saudara kembar Kaito), Gakuko Kamui (Adik Gakupo), Lenka Kagaringo (Sepupu Len), Rin Kagarika (Sepupu Rinto), Luka megurine (kakak Luki, menggunakan hak nya sebagai osis untuk tidak lulus agar bisa bersama Miku terus), Miku Hatsuna (Sepupu Mikuo)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Terlihat gadis bersurai biru, bersyal biru, berbadan kecil, berwajah imut, memegang tas dengan manis dan feminimnya, Kaiko Shion

Kaiko Shion adalah gadis yang tidak kalah manisnya dengan kembarannya, Kaito Shion. Sifatnya pun baik dan manis

"Waaaaah~ Sekolah yang manis sekaliii~" pekik Kaiko.

**BRUK!**

"_Shit!"_

Kaiko membalikkan badannya mendengar orang jatuh dan umpatan 'sopan' dari orang itu.

Kaiko melihat gadis berambut ungu diikat kuda, wajah gadis itu sangatlah manis, Gadis itu memegang kakinya yang berdarah karena jatuh, entah karena ia ceroboh atau kaga sengaja jatuh?, terlihat gadis itu sangatlah kesal dan langsung menendang batu yang ternyata jadi penyebab ia jatuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaiko kepada gadis itu.

"Hah! Kau ja—" belum saja gadis itu selesai bicara Kaiko langsung menyerahkan saputangan dan handy plast.

"Pakailah, pakai sapu tangan itu buat menghilangkan darah dan handy plast buat menutupi luka" ucapan Kaiko membuat gadis itu terpana.

Gadis itu menatap 2 benda yang di pegang Kaiko dengan muka bersemu merah, dan ia segera mengambilnya dengan sopan.

"Te, Te, Terimakasih banyak, umm…" terlihat gadis itu kebingungan.

"Kaiko, Kaiko Shion, salam kenal" ucap Kaiko ramah dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Gakuko

"Ah, salam kenal juga, namaku Gakuko Kamui" ucap Gakuko sambil menerima tangan Kaiko.

Mereka segera jabat tangan sebagai tanda pengenal dan Kaiko segera membantu Gakuko berdiri.

Gakuko segera melihat jam tangan di tangannya dan segera menatap Kaiko

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu di kelas, dan senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Gakuko dengan senyuman dan pergi dari hadapan Kaiko.

Senyuman Gakuko membuat Kaiko memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar 'Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?' batinnya 'Sampai ketemu di kelas?' batin lagi Kaiko lagi dengan bingung mengingat ucapan Gakuko tadi.

"Ah, Apakah kau anak baru?" Tanya seseorang gadis yang suaranya terdengar tegas.

Kaiko segera menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut merah muda, postur badannya terlihat dewasa, gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata azure itu memegang beberapa kertas dan buku di pelukannya.

"Ah, iya, namaku Kaiko Shion, salam kenal" ucap Kaiko dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Salam kenal, namaku Luka Megurine," ucap gadis itu "Ayo ikut aku, Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke aula untuk mendengar celoteh 'master'" ucap Luka.

"Master?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Iya, kepala sekolah sekolah ini, baik putra dan putri, kami menyebutnya master, Kaiko-chan" terang Luka kepada Kaiko.

Kaiko mengangguk berati mengerti.

Mereka berjalan di sebuah lorong Selama Perjalanan Luka memberi tahu tentang peraturan, fasilitas, tempat, dan lain-lain yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Kaiko-chan, kau pernah mendengar nama kedua sekolah ini?" Tanya Luka.

Kaiko mengangguk berati pernah, "Iya, nama sekolah buat putri ini nama lainnya adalah Yuri Gakuen kan? Banyak murid disini adalah Lesbi, sedangkan sebaliknya sekolah putra ini bernama Yaoi Gakuen, banyak Siswa disana Gay, benar kan?" jelas Kaiko.

"Iya benar, kau tahu banyak ya, Kaiko-chan, tapi kenapa kau tetap memilih sekolah ini walau kau tahu nama lain sekolah ini?" Tanya Luka.

"Kau tahu, sekolah ini uang sekolahnya sedikit, dapat membuat murid-murid dari kaya sampai miskin dapat sekolah disini, dan persentase lulus dan sukses sangatlah tinggi" ucap Kaiko.

Luka mengangguk berati tahu.

"Aku dan kakak dari keluarga yang miskin, Ayah kami meninggalkan hutang yang cukup banyak dan pergi meninggalkan kami, Ibu berkerja keras demi membayar hutang ayah dan mencukupi kehidupan kami" jelas Kaiko dengan sedih "Kami mau gak mau sekolah di Voca high school untuk sukses dan kaya, kemudian dapat membayar hutang ayah kami dan membahagiakan ibu kami" lanjutnya dengan semangat.

"Kau punya kakak?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya, Kaito Shion, dia sekolah di Voca high School putra,"

"Apakah ia tahu nama lain sekolah VocaHigh School putra dan putri?"

"Err… Tidak, aku tidak tega memberi tahunya, jadi aku hanya diam dan membiarkan waktu yang memberi tahu" ucap Kaiko "Luka-chan, kau sendiri kenapa sekolah disini? Dilihat dari perhiasan yang kau pakai, kau anak orang kaya, kenapa kau sekolah disini?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Tentu saja untuk teman semasa kecil ku, Miku Hatsune~ Aku tidak mau berpisah kepada 'uke' ku~" ucap Luka sambil memegang pipinya dan wajah nya bersemu merah, wajah stoicnya berubah menjadi senyuman tipis.

Kaiko hanya sweatdropped mendengarnya, Kaiko berhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang err… aneh, karena penasaran Kaiko segera melihat ke jendela yang menunjukkan ke halaman belakang dan Syok apa yang ia lihat.

Di sana terlihat dua gadis berambut Honey blonde, satu berambut ikat kuda dan posisinya tiduran di bawah sedangkan diatasnya terdapat gadis honeyblonde yang terdapat pita putih di kepalanya,

"Hnn…Mmmm…" desah gadis ponytail tinggi itu

Sedangkan gadis diatasnya tetap memperdalam ciuman mereka dan perlahan-lahan tangannya menyusup kebaju gadis yang menjadi 'uke'nya

Kaiko yang melihat itu semakin memerah wajahnya tanpa menyadari Luka datang menghampirinya

"Hei, Kaiko-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Luka.

"…" tidak di respon.

Luka hanya menghela nafas dan segera menoleh kearah dimana mata Kaiko tertuju.

"Whaa-" pekik Luka kaget melihat adegan yang sebentar lagi menjadi 'lemon' karena melihat gadis berpita itu hampir membuka kancing baju gadis itu

"GAAAAH! RIIIIN! SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN 'BERMAIN' DI SAAT BEGINIII!" pekik Luka dan langsung melempari gadis berpita itu dengan buku yang ia pegang tadi.

**PLETAK!**

"Auuuuch~~ Luka-chan, kau kejam sekali" pekik gadis yang di panggil Rin itu kesal sambil memegang kepalanya.

Luka segera menyilangkan tangannya dan menampilkan tatapan dinginnya

"Kalau mau 'bermain' dengan Lenka, jangan jam segini, di saat begini, nanti saja di kamar kalian, kalian teman sekamar kan?" ucap Luka dengan dewasanya (?)

Gadis diikat ponytail tinggi itu segera bangun dan mengancingin kembali kancing bajunya yang beberapa terbuka dengan wajah memerah.

"Mooouuuuhhh~ tapi aku tidak sabar memakan Lenka-chaaan~ kenapa kau maraah? Kan sudah biasa ini~" ucap Rin dengan childishnya sambil memeluk gadis ponytail itu, alhasil tindakan Rin membuat gadis itu memerah.

"Aaaah~ aku tahu" ucap Rin dengan seringai kemenangan yang membuat Luka punya firasat buruk.

"Ta, Tahu apa?" Tanya Luka.

"Kau marah melihatku bermain dengan Lenka-chaaaan~~, karena kau kemarin malam kaga bisa bermain dengan Mikuuu~ pada akhirnya kau beteee~ bête, bête aaaah~" nyanyi Rin alhasil mendapatkan timpukan buku lagi

"_U, URUSAI BAKA USAGI _RIN!" pekik Luka kesal "Sudah! Ayo cepetan ke aula! Sudah mau mulai tau! Kau lupa kalau Lenka itu Seketaris osis! Kau kaga mau dia telat kan?" pekiknya.

"_Ha'i, ha'i, _Wakil osis yang berisik karena iri~ aku akan kesana" ucap Rin dan langsung bangun dan membereskan debu di bajunya dan baju pasangannya tanpa menyadari Luka menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

**POK!**

Setelah bersih Rin menepuk pelan pundak pasangannya

"Sudah bersih, ayo kita ke atasanmu yang berisik itu" ucap Rin dengan senyuman yang membuat gadis itu memerah (Deadly smile? #plak!).

Gadis itu segera mengangguk, Rin segera mengambil tas nya yang berada di tanah (DÉJÀ VU! #plak!) dan berjalan kearah jendela tempat Luka dan Kaiko mengintip, Ia langsung menendangnya dan membuat lubang besar (Entah karena Rin kuat atau chalice terlalu lebay?) dan ia segera berjalan masuk dengan santainya, gadis ponytail itu segera mengikuti Rin dan berjalan di tempat yang sama dengan Rin lewati tadi

"Ohayou, Luka dan err… ini siapa ya?" Tanya Rin tanpa sopan santun sambil menunjuk Kaiko

"Dia namanya Kaiko Shion, murid baru" terang Luka.

"Salam kenal" sapa Kaiko.

"Ah, Salam kenal juga, namaku Rin Kagarika, salam kenal" ucap Rin memperkenalkan diri.

"Na, namaku Lenka Kagaringo, Sa, salam kenal" ucap Lenka dengan malu-malu.

"Salam kenal juga" ucap Kaiko.

"Kyaaaaa~~ Lenka-chan wajah malu-malunya sangat maniiis~~ Rin semakin _Suki _ melihatnyaaa~~ Kyaaaa~~" Rin fangirling yang membuat mahluk yang ada disana hanya bisa Sweatdropped

"Dia… kenapa?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Biarkan saja si mesum ini, ayo kita ke aula," ajak Luka dan meninggalkan Rin yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

Lenka mengangguk kecil dan menatap sebentar 'seme' nya yang sedang berfantasi ria

Setelah mereka bertiga hilang dari hadapan terlihat gadis berambut teal muncul dan menghela nafas pasrah melihat temannya yang terkenal karena kekuatannya yang sangar dan err… mesum kepada pasangannya.

"Astaga…" gumamnya geleng-geleng dan langsung menyeret Rin menuju jalan ke aula

* * *

Kaiko duduk di suatu tempat dan kebetulan di sampingnya ada 2 bangku kosong.

"HEEEIIIII! KAIKOOO-CHAAAAN!" terdengar sebuah suara pekikkan familiar yang membuat Kaiko menoleh ke sumber suara, dan terlihat ada Rin bersama gadis twintail yang entah namanya siapa

Rin dan gadis itu segera berlari kearah Kaiko dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di samping Kaiko.

"Hai, Rin dan umm…" terlihat Kaiko tidak tahu siapa nama seseorang yang ada di samping Rin

"Miku! Hatsuna Miku, salam kenal" ucap gadis twintail bersurai teal itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, namaku Kaiko Shion, salam kenal" ucap Kaiko memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh ya, dia ini 'bawah'nya Luka lh—" ucapan Rin di potong Miku dengan cara mulutnya di bekep.

"_BaKagarikaaaa!_" pekik Miku dengan wajah memerah

"Tenang saja dia kaga tahu apa itu 'bawah' , Miku-chan" ucap Rin dengan santai.

Kaiko yang mendengar kata 'bawah' hanya bisa memerah, Miku yang melihat wajah memerah Kaiko tahu kalau Kaiko mengerti apa itu 'bawah'

"Rinny bodooooh! Kaiko-chan tahu apa ituuu!" umpat Miku dan memukul pundak Rin dengan kesal.

"Hahahaha, udahlah, kalau di simpan juga cepat atau lambat bakalan ketahuan" ucap Rin dengan tawa

"Grr…. _Baka _Rin… mentang-mentang kau diatas sedangkan aku dibawah… kau…" geram Miku kesal.

"Nyahahahaha! Kau kenapa? Kau somhong? Yap~ aku sombong~ menyombongkan bahwa aku adalah semee~~ hyahahaha!" tawa Rin penuh kemenangan.

Miku hanya menghela nafas pasrah 'Ditambah lagi kekuatanmu yang mengerikan, maklum lah kalau Lenka tidak bisa melawan…' batinnya

"**Salam sambutan Ketua osis dan kepala sekolah selesai, harap kembali ke kelas masing-masing" **

"Oh sudah selesai, ayo kita ke papan pengumuman dan lihat kita di kelas mana, semoga saja kita sekelas~" ucap Rin sambil menyeret Miku dan Kaiko ke suatu tempat

* * *

"Yaaah… kita tidak sekelas, Kaiko-chan…" ucap Rin sedih sambil meluk Kaiko setelah melihat papan pengumuman

Kaiko hanya mengangguk sambil sweatdropped

"Hei, Kaiko-chan kau sekelas dengan ketua osis yang terkenal karena sifatnya itu lho" ucapan Miku membuat Rin penasaran

"Benarkah?" ucap Rin dan melihat papan pengumuman "Ah, iya, kau sekelas dengan ketua osis" ucapnya

"Ketua osis?" Tanya Kaiko

"Iya, dia terkenal karena sifatnya yang dingin, masa bodo, berkuasa, dan terlalu kuat, malah kekuatannya melebihi Rin, tidak ada yang berani melawannya, ditambah lagi katanya kakaknya juga ketua osis di sekolah putra dan sifatnya pun tidak jauh berbeda, konon katanya dia dan kakaknya pernah menghajar Yakuza atau geng sampai sekarat entah dengan apa" jelas Miku.

"Kok orang begitu jadi ketua osis, Miku?" Tanya Kaiko.

"Sebenarnya Osis itu di pilih dari kepala sekolah bukan dari Voting, yang bisa jadi osis harus memenuhi karteria : Pintar, mempunyai talenta, kekuatan, kaya, dan banyaknya uang yang di sumbangkan ke sekolah ini, itu lah yang menjadikan Osis" terang Miku.

"Yang menjadi Osis, mereka dapat melakukan sesuatu sesuka hati mereka," terang Rin menambahkan

"Jadi sekolah ini wilayah kekuasaan para osis?" Tanya Kaiko kaget.

"Yaaaap~" jawab Rin dengan senyuman.

"Astaga…" gumam Kaiko kaget.

Kaiko tanpa mengetahui bahwa mahluk bersurai ungu datang menghapirinya

"Hallo, Kaiko-chaaan~ kita sekelas ya~" ucap Gakuko sambil Menepuk pundak Kaiko dengan aura cling-cling dan senang

Miku dan Rin membatu melihat Gakuko.

"Ka, Kau kenal dia, Kaiko-chan?" Tanya Miku dengan tanda Tanya besar.

"Iya, kami baru kenalan tadi pagi" ucap Kaiko dengan wajah polos

"Dia juga membantuku berdiri saat jatuh tanpa sengaja dan memijamkanku sapu tangan dan handy plast~ oh ya, Kaiko-chan ini sapu tanganmu sudah kucuci" ucap Gakuko mengembalikan sapu tangan Kaiko.

'Dia mencuci sapu tangan? Paling-paling dia menyuruh staff sekolah mencucinya' batin Miku dan Rin tidak yakin apa yang mereka dengar.

'Paling-paling dia membuat Kaiko sekelas dengannya' batin Rin sweatdropped

"Oh ya Kaiko-chan, ketua osis yang kita bicara kan tadi itu…'' ucap Rin ngegantung

"Ya?" Tanya Kaiko

"Ternyata gadis yang ada di sampingmu itu, Gakuko Kamui" ucap Miku.

"Eh?" Kaiko kaget mendengarnya "Tu, tunggu Sifatnya beda dengan apa yang kau beritahu, Miku-chan, Gakuko cerita begini" ucap Kaiko kaget

"Mana ku tahu," ucap Miku kesal

"Kaiko-chan" panggil Kaiko sambil mentusuk-tusuk pelan pipi Kaiko

"Ada apa, Gakuko-chan?" Tanya Kaiko

"Benar apa kata Hatsuna-chan, aku ketua osis~" ucap Gakuko sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan senyuman sumringah kemudian perlahan-lahan ia memegang dagu Kaiko dan mengakatnya.

"Kau gadis yang manis dan baik, membuatku jatuh cinta" ucapnya dan mencium bibir Kaiko.

"!" Kaiko hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" pekik Miku, Rin dan beberapa murid yang dari tadi melihat.

Kaiko Shion, 16 tahun, Seorang Siswi, akan memulai kehidupan di sekolahnya bersama gadis bernama Gakuko yang menjabat jadi ketua osis yang langsung mengambil _first kiss _ Kaiko,

**Extra Chapter end**

* * *

Chalice : Ngenggantung? Chalice bingung rencananya mau buat jadi extra One shot atau Side Story dari Yaoi gakuen dan ceritanya multichapter, tapi kaga jadi multi chapter, takut kebanyakan multi chapter dan lupa di update dan lagi makin banyak beban jadinya buat one shot X3 kaga apa kan ngegantung? Udah sisanya bayangkan saja XDD #dibunuh, gomenansai… (_ _) tapi kalau ada yang mau buat multi chapter bakalan chalice buat jadi multi chapter, harap beri tahu chalice (ntar Chalice pisah) (_ _)

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Good night

Chalice : Gomeneee telat update (_ _), Chalice bingung nih fanfic mau di buat Rated M atau T QAQ Soalnya Chalice merasa lama-lama nih Fanfic menjerumus ke Rated M TTATT

Yuna : Udah, tetapin aja rated M, susah-susah amat

Chalice : NOOO! CHALICE MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR! TAPI INSTING UNTUK MEMBUAT FANFIC LEMON BANGKIT!

Yuna : *swt* Emangnya kau hewan ya? Pakai insting segala =.=''

Chalice : Yosh! Sementara T dulu aja :D, soalnya chalice hanya buat slight M XD #plak!

Yuna : KEPALAMU SLIGHT M! INI RATED M! BUKAN SLIGHT!

Chalice : Apa boleh buat, mau Lime cuman tanggung ya udah buat Kaito di perkaos aja

Yuna : Creator… aku yakin mala mini kau diganggu dan didatangin roh kakek dari ibu karena kau membuat fanfic beginian *swt*

Chalice : Jangan sampai *pucat*

Disclaimer : Kalau Vocaloid milik Chalice ya, CHALICE BAKALAN JADIIN VOCALOID ANIME YAOIII! #plak! #dibunuh FC Vocaloid Straight.

Warning : Lime! Atau mungkin menjerumus Lemon entah lah lemon mungkin #plak!, GaJe, OOC, Abal, aneh, Lime/Lemon kaga jadi, Yaoi!, EYD kurang di eja dengan baik, ETC

Rated : M (yang di bawah umur jangan baca yang ada bagian Limenya/ Lemonnya #plak! #sendirinya kaga sadar masih dibawah umur)

Pairing : GakuKai.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"A, Apa?! Bu, bukannya kelas 3 dilantai 3" ucap Kaito gagap.

"Memang, tapi karena aku lebih suka sendirian dan lagi kelas 3 sangat banyak jadinya aku memilih lantai dua di nomor yang ditambah satu jadi 300 alias lantai 3, yah 299 kaga jauh bedalah dengan 300 tinggal ditambah satu aja" ucap Gakupo santai.

"KENAPA AKU SEKAMAR DENGAN MU!DAN LAGI PENJELASAN MU TIDAK CUKUP LOGIS!" Pekik Kaito panic.

"Sudah kubilang aku tertarik denganmu, akhirnya aku meminta pengurus Asrama untuk membuatmu sekamar denganku, kalau tidak logis, logisin saja" ucap Gakupo dan berjalan pelan kearah Kaito.

Kaito yang melihat badan Gakupo yang bidang dan tegap itu membuatnya blushing berat.

"Ja, jangan mendekat!" pekik Kaito segera bangun dan segera berjalan mundur apalagi melihat senyuman Gakupo yang membuat Kaito mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Ara? Kenapa? Aku hanya mau melihat teman sekamarku seperti apa wajahnya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat" ucap Gakupo dan terus berjalan mendekat kearah Kaito.

Sedangkan Kaito terus mundur dan mundur sampai mentok di dinding.

"Bu, bukannya kau sudah melihatku saat kita bertemu pertama kali disaat aku melempar air ke mukamu?" Tanya Kaito gugup.

"Memang, tapi aku belum melihat wajah manismu itu dengan sempurna" ucap Gakupo berjalan cepat kearah Kaito

Kaito yang melihat Gakupo berjalan cepat kearahnya segera berlari kearah samping.

* * *

**Warning : Lime or Lemon or HARD LEMON?! #plak!, don't Read if not want or underage #plak! #kaya kau kaga aja, Chalice.**

* * *

**GREP! SREEET! BRUK!**

Sayangnya tangan Kaito ditangkap Gakupo dan Gakupo segera menarik Kaito dan menjatuhkannya ke sofa empuk itu.

"Ma, mau apa kau!" bentak Kaito dengan wajah memerah apalagi posisi mereka sekarang adalah Kaito dibawah sedangkan Gakupo diatasnya

Gakupo tersenyum manis membuat Kaito memerah melihat senyumannya itu, Gakupo segera menurunkan kepalanya dan mengarah ke telinganya dan bibirnya ada disamping telinga Kaito.

"Tidak~ Aku merasa wajahmu sangat manis dan imut, membuatku ingin memakanmu~" ucap Gakupo dengan suara menggoda membuat Kaito merasa geli di telinganya akibat suara menggoda Gakupo dan sedikit tiupan pelan di telinganya membuatnya memerah dan geli.

"APA MAKSU- Aaahn~~!" pekik Kaito mendesah ketika Gakupo mencium dan menjilat lehernya.

"Suaramu sangat indah didengar" ucap Gakupo menggoda membuat Kaito memerah malu.

"Apa mak—" sekali lagi ucapan Kaito berhenti akibat Gakupo mengunci mulut Kaito dengan bibirnya.

"Mmmm….!" Ciuman mereka makin memperdalam, dapat Kaito rasakan kalau ia merasa suatu benda masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membuatnya beradu lidah.

Kaito yang tidak mau kalah terus mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah Gakupo , Tapi Karena Gakupo lebih kuat dibanding Kaito akhirnya hanya beberapa detik saja Kaito kalah dan hanya pasrahkan lidahnya dipermainkan Gakupo dengan lidahnya.

Selama _French kiss _yang mengadu lidah itu berlangsung Kaito terus mendesah walau ia tidak mau,

Gakupo yang tahu mereka butuh asupan oksigen, ia segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terlihat di lidah mereka masing-masing teruntas benang saliva dan putus karena wajah Gakupo diangkat dan sedikit menjauh.

Bisa Gakupo lihat wajah Kaito sangat memerah, nafas mereka saling memburu akibat ciuman tadi, di bibir bawah Kaito terdapat sedikit saliva, mata Kaito sedikit sayu akibat dia sedikit kekurangan oksigen, akibat pemandangan itu, Gakupo semakin menggairah.

"Hehehe… wajah yang manis" ucap Gakupo dan segera membuat kiss mark di leher Kaito dan tangan kanan Gakupo menyusup masuk ke baju Kaito.

"Hnnnghh…Ahn… He, hentikan…Nghh…!" desah Kaito.

Kaito merasakan bahwa _nipple _nya dipegang suatu tangan kekar dan menekannya membuat Kaito mendesah kaget "Ahn…!"

Gakupo tetap memainkan leher Kaito, menghisapnya, mengigit pelan lehernya dan menjilatnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya terus memainkan _Nipple _Kaito.

"He, Hentikan! Hnnggh…Aaahn…" Kaito terus mendesah dan ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena merasa suaranya itu sangat memalukan.

Gakupo segera mengakat kepalanya dan menatap Kaito, tangan kanannya segera ia keluar kan dari dalam baju Kaito dan kedua tangannya segera melepaskan tangan Kaito agar tidak menutupi mulutnya.

"Jangan ditutup mulutmu aku mau mendengar suara desahan indahmu itu" ucap Gakupo dan kembali menjilat leher Kaito, tangan kanannya mengunci kedua tangan Kaito sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka perlahan kancing baju Kaito.

"Ahn…He, Nghh…Henti…Hnnnghh…kan…Haah… Ah…" ucap Kaito dengan desahan yang berusaha agar suaranya tidak keluar tapi hasilnya nihil, desahannya tetap keluar.

Tangan Kirinya yang berhasil membuka semua kancing baju Kaito segera ia memegang kembali _nipple_ Kaito dan memutarkannya

"Ah! Nghh…. He, hentikan…Hnnngh…Aaah…" desah Kaito akibat Gakupo memutar _nipplenya_

Gakupo segera menjilat dan menggigit pelan _nipple _kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan _nipple _kirinya.

"Aaahnnng….. nghh…To…Long…Ahn…Hen…Aaah…tikan" ucap Kaito terpotong-potong kembali akibat desahannya sendiri akibat perbuatan Gakupo.

Gakupo tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya dan terus membuat Kaito mendesah, perlahan-lahan tangan kirinya berpindah tempat dan sekarang sedang membuka sleting celana Kaito dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan celana Kaito dan celana dalamnya membuat Kaito sekarang tidak mengenakan apapun.

"He, HENTIKAN!" pekik Kaito dengan wajah sangat memerah.

"Hahaha… maaf tapi kita sudah jauh untuk di berhentikan, dan lagi… _croch _mu sudah berdiri" ucap Gakupo dengan suara menggoda.

Kaito yang mendengarnya segera memerah, "BERISIK! DAN LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI PEGANGANMU DI MILIKKU!" pekik Kaito malu.

"Hahaha, maaf, tapi aku mau memainkannya sebentar" ucap Gakupo dan ia segera menjilat dan mengigit pelan _nipple _Kaito sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan milik Kaito.

"Ahnn…Nghh…kuh…ah…Hen…Nghh….tikan…" ucap Kaito mendesah.

Gakupo tetap terus melakukan aksinya dan menganggap permohonan Kaito hanyalah angin lewat.

"Hentikan…Ahnn…A…ku…Hnnngh…Mau…Hah….Dat…ang..Nghh" desah Kaito

"Silahkan" ucap Gakupo dengan suara menggoda.

"Aahn…!" dan Cairan Kaito keluar dari tempatnya, Gakupo segera mengakat tangannya yang penuh cairan itu dan menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun (**Chalice : *nosebleed* Chalice kaga kuat melanjutkan mengetiknya tapi udah tanggung… DX)**

"Haah…Haaah…" nafas Kaito memburu setelah klimaksnya, wajahnya sangat memerah, dibibir bawah Kaito terdapat saliva, matanya kembali sayu akibat klimaksnya

Mata Kaito hampir tertutup kalau saja tidak mendengar suara Gakupo membuatnya kembali membuka matanya.

"Hei, kau belum waktunya untuk tidur, kita masih setengah perjalanan" ucap Gakupo

"A, Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Kaito gugup dan semakin punya firasat buruk

Gakupo hanya tersenyum membuat bulu kuduk Kaito berdiri.

Gakupo segera merubah posisi Kaito dan membuat belakang bawah Kaito menghadap Gakupo, firasat Kaito semakin buruk apalagi mendengar suara handuk di taruh di lantai.

Gakupo segera mengelus bokong Kaito

"Hmm~ kau mempunyai bokong yang indah, selain wajahmu manis dan imut, aku merasa beruntung akan mengambil _virgin_ mu" ucapan Gakupo membuat Kaito semakin memburuk firasatnya.

"A, Apa maksud m-AAAAAAHHN!" pekik Kaito merasakan sesuatu masuk ke bawahnya.

1 jari Gakupo di masukin ke bawah Kaito membuat Kaito kesakitan apalagi jari itu semakin memasukin kedalam membuat Kaito merasakan kesakitan.

"Kau sangat sempit" ucap Gakupo dan terus memperdalam masukan tangannya kedalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dan memasukannya kembali

"Aahn…Ngghhh…!" desah Kaito terus menerus

Gakupo segera memasukan jari keduanya membuat Kaito semakin kesakitan, Gakupo segera menjilat leher Kaito dan menciumnya walau begitu Kaito tetap mendesah dan kesakitan.

"Aaahn… …Ngghh…. Kuh…hah…" Kaito terus mendesah dengan seiringnya gerakan dua jari Gakupo

Gakupo segera memasukin jari ketiganya membuat Kaito semakin kesakitan.

"Aaahn-?! Ah…!?Ha…ha…Nghh…Ahn…!" desah Kaito apalagi merasa 3 jari itu masuk semakin dalam dan menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Kaito merasakan sesuatu.

"Oooh~ Aku menyentuh _sweet spot_ mu ya?" ucap Gakupo dan terus menyentuh sesuatu di dalam Kaito membuat Kaito mendesah.

Kaito mendengarnya segera memerah malu "A, APA MAKSUDMU!" pekik Kaito malu.

Gakupo segera mengeluarkan tangannya beriringan dengan suara bergesekan dengan cairan.

3 jari Gakupo berlumuran sebuah cairan tapi tidak dihiraukan Gakupo.

Milik Gakupo segera berhadapan dengan bawah Kaito membuat Kaito memerah malu.

"Ma, MAU APA KAU!" pekik Kaito.

Gakupo tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan bentakan Kaito, perlahan-lahan miliknya masuk kedalam bawah Kaito, baru saja masuk sediki, Kaito langsung berteriak kesakitan,

"AAAAHHNNN!" pekiknya, matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata akibat kesakitan.

Gakupo tetap memasukinnya dengan pelan, ia menjilat air mata Kaito dan menciumnya, walau begitu Kaito tetap merasakan kesakitan.

Setelah Gakupo masuk, dia mendiamkannya sebentar agar Kaito terbiasa, Dan segera melakukan aktifitasnya setelah Gakupo merasa saatnya.

Dan…Aktifitas itu terus berlanjut selama 3 babak akibat Gakupo tidak tahan melihat wajah manis Kaito dan desahannya dan terus ingin melihat dan mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah mereka selesai melakukannya, Kaito tertidur di sofa dengan banyak kiss mark dan lantai banyak cairan, belum lagi badan Kaito, sofanya, dan bawah Kaito yang kelihatannya Gakupo klimaks di dalam Kaito selama 3 kali.

Gakupo tetap menatap wajah tertidur Kaito dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajahnya yang manis sambil diterangin cahaya bulan.

Gakupo perlahan-lahan mengakat Kaito dengan ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar.

Setelah di kamarnya, ia perlahan-lahan menaruhnya di kasur berukuran besar itu dan menutupin badan Kaito dengan selimut.

"Huaaam… aku merasa mengantuk…." Ucap Gakupo yang sebenarnya kelelahan dan ia segera ikutan tidur di samping Kaito dan menutupin badannya yang masih tidak mengenakan apapun dengan selimut tersebut.

"_Oyasumi_, Kaito" ucap Gakupo dan mencium pipi Kaito sebelum ia masuk kealam mimpi

**Ch 3 : Good night –end-**

* * *

Chalice : *nosebleed*I DIIIIID IT! LEMON PERTAMA CHALICE :D, DAN GOMEN DI BAGIAN KLIMAKSNYA DX Chalice kaga kuat mengetik apalagi 3 babak, pengen sih 3 babak dibuat secara detail, tapi mengingat umur yang tahun ini 15 tahun, chalice tidak bisa melanjutkannya, oh well, kelihatannya nanti setelah membuat lemon kedua di fanfic ini, chalice masukin nih fanfic ke rated M :3

Yuna : Tidak rugi juga kau membaca manga dan fanfic yaoi Rated M, walau kurang hot

Chalice : Gomen jika ada yang kurang apalagi kurang hot…., dan terimakasih Hikari Shourai menyemangatinku untuk membuat fanfic lemon (Walau rencananya mau Lime) dan membuat tekadku makin kuat XD Ingat janji nya ya X3 #plak! Tolong kasih tahu Chalice nih fanfic mau dimasukin ke Rated M atau tetap T :D, soalnya chalice kaga janji juga lemon kedua kapan XD #dicekek Kaito.

Yuna : Review ya :D

Chalice : *merasa aneh* Aneh? Chalice merasa jiwa Seme chalice bangkit #eh? Ada Uke gak ya disini :3 *nyari-nyari* #ditabok warga.

Yuna : *sweatdropped* Jiwa seme dan Fangirling Fujoshinya bangkit… dasar baka no Creator….

#abaikan 2 dialog itu.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
